¿Que Tengo Yo Que Ellos No?
by Moyashi Scissors-chin
Summary: [2795] Tsuna se siente inseguro, la chica de sus sueños cada vez se encuentra más inalcanzable, cada vez más lejana, pero cada vez más hermosa. ¿Serán sus amigos? ¿Será él? No lo sabe, pero no soporta ver como el amor se arranca de sus manos, sin poder detenerlo. Cada noche lo piensa, pero nunca llega a la conclusión...¿Que tiene él, que ellos no?, esa es la pregunta.
1. ¿Que será?

_Capítulo 1.-_

_**¿Que será...?**_

**...**

_**¿Qué será? **_**No lo sé.**

_¿Será que soy un idiota?_ Probablemente sea eso.

_¿Será que no soy bueno en los deportes_? Puede ser, a las chicas les gusta los deportistas, como Yamamoto.

_¿Será que no soy un chico "malo"?_ No estoy seguro de aquello, ella nunca se sintió interesada por Gokudera-kun.

_¿Será que no soy alto o fuerte?_ También es una opción, a ella le gustaba Mochida-sempai ¿no?

_¿Sera que no estoy en el Comité de disciplina?_ Puede ser, Hibari-san es muy popular entre las chicas.

_¿Sera que no tengo una risa malvada?_ Lo dudo, pero a Mukuro no le va nada mal entre las chicas tampoco.

_¿Será que no soy gracioso?_ Quizás a ella le gustan los chicos payasos.

_¿Será que soy aburrido?_ No tengo casi nunca buenos temas de conversación, quizás sea eso.

_¿Será que no uso lentes?_ Quizás le gustan los chicos que lucen intelectuales

_¿Será que soy de la Mafia?_ No lo creo, ella no lo tiene del todo claro aún.

_¿Será por Reborn? ¿Por Lambo y por I-Pin? ¿Por Fuuta y por Bianchi?..._

_¿Será mi cabello? ¿Sera mi cara? ¿Serán mis ojos? ¿Sera que soy feo?_ No lo sé, ya que no se muestra reacia a estar a mi lado, hasta fue a una cita conmigo.

_**¿Qué será? **_**No lo sé**, simplemente no puedo llegar a alguna respuesta coherente.

No soy un mal tipo, tampoco soy violento o prepotente… Soy solo un adolescente enamorado, suplicando por conseguir el sentimiento de vuelta.

_¿Qué más debo hacer?_ Comprarle flores, chocolates… eso ya lo hice. ¿Escribirle una carta? Traté… pero es muy vergonzoso siquiera pensar en entregársela.

No soy inteligente, ni alto, ni fuerte. No soy bueno para ningún deporte, aunque lo intente, soy totalmente inútil en ellos. No puedo actuar rudo… la gente se ríe de mi cuando lo intento. Hibari-san me mordería hasta la muerte si tuviera la osadía de querer entrar al Comité de disciplina y risas tampoco son lo mío.

Pienso y pienso cada día, pero la respuesta nunca llega a mí. Quizás se deba a mi poco coeficiente intelectual, quizás se deba a que mis notas no superan los veinte puntos, pero eso no es algo de lo que deba sorprenderme.

Soy un fracasado, un bueno para nada, soy_ Dame-Tsuna_…

_**¿Que Tengo Yo…Que Ellos No?**_

* * *

_****__********__© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_

* * *

**_Adefesio sin vida social (a.k.a Moya-chin) dice:_**

_Holazxs!_

_Espero y lean esta cosa xD a veces estoy aburrida y surgen inspiraciones raras... como esta, y como escritora que soy me tiento a escribirla en el instante, como también a subirla sin pensarlo mucho._

_No hay mucho que decir sobre esta historia, solo que es la primera que escribo que no es Yaoi (por lo menos por completo) y... se siente raro xD, pero trataré que no sea tan askljfalsk (no se como explicarlo así que lo dejaremos así.)_

_Nada más que decir, me voy a esconder a abajo de algun puente antes de que alguen lea esta horrible cosa xD (nosecreanx3)_

_Como de costumbre, agradeceré todos los reviews, favoritos, cosas raras de fanfiction de antemano ^^ Me han feliz._

_Y eso... Chaolítox \(..\\)/_


	2. Intento 1

_Capitulo 2._

_**Intento 1: Ser un deportista.**_

**…**

No tengo mucho que perder después de todo. Mayor humillación que pedirle a salir a Kyoko en ropa interior no debe de ser.

Ayer le había pedido a Yamamoto que me enseñara a jugar Baseball, él aceptó gustoso, con esa típica sonrisa que pone… Quizás sea eso lo que lo hace tan popular entre las muchachas de mi clase.

Pero eso no era lo que traía más nervioso. Más bien era la incertidumbre que se alojaba en mi, aunque no tenía del todo claro porque. Yo y deportes no era una buena combinación, lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero era lo suficientemente obstinado para no rendirme tan pronto, por lo menos sin intentarlo siquiera.

_¿Y si fallo?_

_¿Y si me rompo varios huesos? _

_¿Y si se ríen de mí?_

_¿Y si en vez de sentirse atraída hacia mí, le causa vergüenza?_

Bueno, me doy el lujo de tener el beneficio de la duda en ese caso.

Sentí un golpe insistente en la puerta de mi desolado hogar, mi madre y los demás habían ido de compras y tardarían un rato, por lo menos lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera salir sin ser reprimido por nadie, en especial por Reborn.

Abrí la puerta y encontré al sonriente de Yamamoto, con un bate en una mano y un guante en la contraria. Dijo que la escuela estaba disponible para jugar hoy, ya que no había practica. Ese simple e inocente comentario me puso nervioso, muy nervioso, pero ya no podía arrepentirme a estas alturas del partido.

Fuimos rápidamente hacia la escuela, saludamos a las personas correspondientes y pasamos al campo de entrenamiento. Luego de que Yamamoto me diera una pequeña introducción sobre de que se trata y cuáles son los objetivos de tal deporte, este me entregó el bate, estaba ciertamente confundido, pero tomé por entendido que debía batear el lanzamiento que haría.

La gente se había reunido alrededor del campo, los observé fijamente a cada uno, todos tenían esas facciones de risa impregnadas en su rostro, pero no le tomé mucha importancia. Luego, indagando un poco en el público, encontré a Kyoko, sentada al costado de Kurokawa.

_Lo que me faltaba._

Pero lo ignoré también, como lo hice con las miradas asesinas y de la misma forma ignoré el humo que salía de la terraza, preferí ignorar todo y concentrarme en la pelota que iba a ser lanzada por Yamamoto.

_¿Cómo me sentía en ese instante?_

_Estaba asustado._

_Estaba temblando._

_Estaba sudando._

_Estaba, por sobre todo, nervioso y expectante_ _por sobre el resultado que podría traer esto._

Y no era para menos. Yamamoto afiló la mirada en dirección a mí, preparó el tiro, se dio impulso.

_Y allí venía la pelota hacía mi. _

_Y allí ocurrió la peor parte de todo._

En vez de golpear el suelo, o pasar de largo… Me golpeo el rostro, y dolía mucho.

Pude escuchar los gritos de aliento hacia Yamamoto y las carcajeadas para mí. _No era más de lo que esperaba, _tiré sin cuidado toda la protección que me había equipado al principio y miré al público ilusionado.

La observé y vi su ligero sonrojo en su rostro y la pequeña risa que salía de sus labios.

_No fue tan malo como creí. _

Llevé mi mirada hacia Yamamoto, quien estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero que cambió cuando vio como todos los implementos que yo estaba usando en el suelo. Y dijo.

_- Si no te vas a tomar las cosas enserio, mejor no las hagas. Tsuna._

Y eso fue lo último que dijo, antes de salir del lugar. Alcancé a divisar una pequeña sonrisita saliendo del borde de sus labios, como si se sintiera satisfecho por algo.

_**Intento uno: Fallado.**_

Lo ignoré nuevamente. Miré a mí alrededor, perdido en el espacio, Yamamoto se había ido y no tenía con quién volver a casa. Y fije mi mirada en Kyoko, quien me saludaba con su mano a lo lejos. Me acerqué a ella, temeroso y tímido. Juntado mi valentía escondida le pedí que nos fuéramos juntos a casa, aceptó gustosa.

Caminamos en silencio todo el viaje, pero no me traía con cuidado eso. Hoy hice el ridículo, nuevamente, pero aún así Kyoko me acompañaba a casa, aunque haya dado tal tipo de espectáculo.

_Quizás a ella no le gustaban los deportistas después de todo._

* * *

___****__********__© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_

* * *

___****__********__- Pony salvaje ociosa ____****__********__(a.k.a Moya-chin) dice:_

_Hola c:_

_Yo aquí subiendo un capitulo de esta cosa xD (ya subiré el cap de mi otra historia, no se alarme x3)_

_Sin mucho que decir al respecto, agradezco a la gente que leyó el primer capitulo y agradezco de antemano a los que leerán este, como a toda persona que desee dejar un review o un favorito o algo :3 no son obligatorios, pero son bien recibidos._

_Agradecimiento especial a __**Eritea ** por dejar un review :3 Muchas gracias, me alaga que digas que le gusta la trama y como esta escrito, muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia y de escribir un review. ^^_

_Bueno, nos vemos lo más pronto con el nuevo capítulo, que será un especial jijiji (esta casi totalmente escrito)_

_Como siempre, lamento si se me pasó alguna falta ortografia. ^^_

_Bueno... ¡Adiós! Paz. (-..\\)y_


	3. Omake 1

_Omake: Capitulo 1._

_**No Me Gusta Levantarme Temprano… Ni ser Cupido.**_

…

Mientras que Tsuna y Yamamoto practicaban… En la terraza se encontraba un peliplata, bufando una y otra vez, mordiendo su cigarrillo con odio y golpeando el suelo con impaciencia.

_¿Qué porque estaba así? __**Simple.**_

Se tuvo que despertar temprano por la mañana, no dejaron que se arreglara el cabello y le botaron la cajetilla de cigarrillos a la basura. _¿Necesitaba más razones?_

_Porque tarda tanto, maldito idiota._

Despertarse a las siete de la mañana un día que no había clases por un golpeo insistente en la puerta de su departamento, ir a abrir y encontrarse con el sonrisitas y a Reborn-san no era lo que lo ponía de mejor humor. Además, tenía que soportar todo el tiempo de práctica y soportar la cara de idiota de todos sus compañeros de escuela.

_¿Cuánto podía durar el Décimo jugando Baseball_? Debía ser honesto, Tsuna no era bueno para los deportes, debería hasta volver a nacer si quería, por lo menos, dominar la pelota.

_Pero esa no era la razón de su mal humor._

No le gustaba el trabajo de hada madrina, menos si se trataba de Tsuna y Kyoko. Pero no tenía muchas opciones, era hacerlo o que Reborn-san lo asesinara sin piedad. _Es por eso que estaba allí en la mañana. _Nadie pudo escapar del trato, ni siquiera los más jóvenes. Por lo que él estaba sentado en la terraza, como durante cualquier práctica, esperando que termine para irse a casa con el maldito cabeza de Baseball.

Pudo escuchar a lo lejos las fuertes carcajadas del público, y supo por intuición que todo había acabado. Por fin.

Se levantó del suelo, tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagó, para luego bajar hasta el patio con las manos dentro de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón que traía. Buscó con la mirada al espadachín hasta encontrarlo con una pequeña sonrisa en el borde de sus labios y las facciones alivianadas de satisfacción pura.

_- ¿Porque sonríes? Bastardo_. – escupió, de la forma que acostumbraba.

_- Porque soy feliz por Tsuna y Kyoko. Tú también deberías sonreír de vez en cuando, Gokudera._ – suspiró Yamamoto, rodeando el cuello del peliplata con su brazo, atrayéndolo hacia él en el acto.

Como odiaba que hiciera eso, le molestaba y mucho. Bueno, debía aceptar que muchas cosas le molestaban. Encabezando la lista Lambo y los colores llamativos, como también la música de chica y Yamamoto en su totalidad.

_Le molestaban los gritos de sus vecinos._

_Le molestaba su hermana._

_Le molestaba no tener dinero._

_Le molestaba tener que trabajar._

_Le molestaba tener que limpiar su casa._

_Le molestaba tener que comprarle dulces de uva a Lambo._

_Le molestaba tener que cuidar a Uri._

_Le molestaba que se le acabaran sus cigarrillos._

_Le molestaba las adolescentes gritonas._

_Le molestaba que sus audífonos se estropearan._

_Le molestaba… todo si era sincero._

Pero había dos cosas que no soportaba, y que lograba su peor mal humor.

_**Levantarse temprano, y actuar de Cupido**_._ Al final y al cabo, él no tenía moral para ayudar en ese tema._

* * *

_****__© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_

* * *

**_Moya-chin dice:_**

_Que onda microonda a todos? x3 _

_Bueno yo aquí actualizando esta historia xD Y blablablablabla Agradezco las leídas a esta rara historia y cada segundo que se toman leyendo no solo esta, si no que todas mis historias son totalmente agradecidas y serán agradecidas de antemano siempre :3_

_No estoy con mucha inspiración para dejar estupideces en esta sección...por lo que me despido y espero que disfruten mucho de este capitulo ^^_

_Bye-Bye... Moya se despide (/..=) Chuu~ _


	4. Intento 2

_Capitulo 3.-_

_**Intento 2: Ser un Deportista… El Regreso.**_

**...**

Quizás realmente me estaba volviendo obstinado y persistente, pero el deseo que invadía la totalidad de mi cuerpo me incitaba a hacer todo este tipo de cosas. Al final y al cabo las hacía por ella y eso me bastaba.

No recuerdo cuando exactamente empecé a sentirme tan atraído por la inocencia y ternura de Kyoko, pero sé que me hechizó como si se tratara de la mejor bruja del universo. Aunque ahora, que tengo catorce años y medio, aún no puedo definir con certeza que es lo que me atrae tanto.

_Su anaranjado cabello._

_Su bello y angelical rostro._

_Su solidaridad y empatía._

_Su escultural cuerpo._

_Su adorable risa._

_Su linda mirada que logra que me sonroje cada vez._

_Su amable voz, más aún cuando esta iba dirigida hacia mí._

_Su personalidad amable y transparente._

_Su mentalidad y lo pura que puede llegar a ser._

_Su… todo, todo de ella me gusta, lo que hace avergonzarme de solo pensarlo._

El primer intento fue un bochorno, el dolor en mi rostro me lo recordaba muy seguido y el hecho de que no he visto a Yamamoto desde entonces. No sé qué traman pero sé que no es algo bueno, menos con el presentimiento de que Reborn estaba detrás de todo esto, me ponía la piel de gallina el solo pensarlo. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho que tratar de convertirme en un Beisbolista fue un total fracaso, por lo que tuve que pensar en un plan alternativo.

_Sasagawa Ryohei._

El hermano de Kyoko siempre me ha ofrecido entrar al club de boxeo, y quizás este era el momento para aceptar la oferta, para impresionarla y quizás ganarme un espacio en su corazón. Soy algo ingenuo, pero no pierdo nada con soñar. Por lo que le pedí que me enseñara un poco, él solo dijo **_"¡Extremo!"_** y me citó a las ocho de la mañana en el cuadrilátero del colegio.

Y es ahí donde estoy, temblando como gallina fuera de corral, colocando mis guantes sobre mi rostro evitando cualquier golpe a este mismo, sin resultado por los fuertes puños de_ "Onii-san", _mientras Kyoko-chan miraba desde un costado la pelea entre ambos.

_- ¡Oye, Sawada! ¡No me subestimes al extremo!... No soy tan débil como crees. Si no lo estas tomando enserio, mejor lo detenemos aquí…_

Eso había dicho, exclamando con entusiasmado como siempre, pero cambio su voz a una más tranquila y seria, mirándome con unos ojos que me ponían en estado jalea, literalmente. Y quizás era cierto lo que decía, quizás mi determinación no era suficiente. Por lo que retomé mi valentía, tratando de por lo menos no quedar en ridículo en frente de Kyoko ni de su hermano mayor.

Lo intenté todo lo que pude, pero no fue suficiente. Ryohei me golpeo a diestra y siniestra, literalmente, dando con partes de mi cuerpo repetidas veces, sin dejarme siquiera reaccionar a tiempo, y como golpe final logrando unos rasguños en mi mejilla

_Me sentí golpeado._

_Me sentí humillado._

_Me sentí avergonzado._

_Me sentí, por sobre todo, una mala persona._

Quizás si era cierto que yo no tomaba en serio este experimento, y quizás también era cierto que todo este tiempo he subestimado a mis amigos, internamente convenciéndome de lo contrario y que simplemente los defendía, cuando siempre me ha importado la seguridad de Kyoko-chan por sobre todo. Pero ellos siempre han estado para mí, apoyándome en las buenas, como en las malas, defendiéndome sin importar quien fuese el enemigo, incondicionalmente a mi lado… En ese momento, siendo golpeado fuertemente en mí estomago, lo comprendí.

_Era un tonto presumido. Pero a la vez no era nada de eso._

_Era un fracasado._

_Era un incompetente en los estudios._

_Era un idiota en los deportes._

_Era un antisocial ermitaño._

_Era un don-nadie_

_Era… Dame-Tsuna…. Y sin mis amigos nunca me hubiera superado a mí mismo._

Quizás si era un tonto por tratar de cambiarme a mí mismo, en realidad no sabía exactamente si era lo correcto, pero no lo hacía por mí. Tampoco hacía esto solo por Kyoko-chan, sino que por mis amigos. Debía madurar, ser alguien mejor, alguien de fiar… Y por sobre todo un buen novio y un bueno Jefe, alguien que ellos puedan obedecer sin chistar… Y si esto era necesario para ganarme su respeto, lo haría una y otra vez.

_¡Hieee! ¡Duele, Duele…Duele!_… Y hasta allí había llegado mi propia resolución, recostado en el suelo como el idiota que soy, revolcándome por el dolor con las mano en mi estomago y sintiendo un pequeño hilo de sangre caer por mi nariz. Y antes de perder totalmente la conciencia y cada pensamiento optimista que había tenido en los últimos minutos, vi como Kyoko se acercaba rápidamente hacia mí, acariciando ligeramente mi mejilla herida… Logrando un fuerte sonrojo salir de mi rostro antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Kyoko se había encargado de curar mi herida, mientras que Ryohei desaparecía sin dejar rastros, por lo que nuevamente tuve que regresar a casa con ella. El ambiente estaba silencioso, más de lo normal. Estaba algo extrañado. Pero cada pensamiento de mi mente se esfumó cuando Kyoko-chan atentó a besar mi mejilla, Y con una hermosa sonrisa en rostro dijo…_"Eres un tonto, Tsuna-kun"._

"_**Y quizás si era un tonto por intentar ser un deportista"**_ Eso pensé cuando la vi alejarse bajo el crepúsculo…

**_Intento dos: Fallado._**

* * *

**____****__********_© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_**  


* * *

**_MoyaMoya-chin dice:_**

_He vuelto de las profundidades del mundo de la pereza, en donde te atraen a no escribir nada xDD_

_Bueno, he aquí este capitulo super hermoso que escribí hace quince minutos... fue como un golpe de inspiración repentina antes de ponerme a ver Gintama (Ah... Como amo este anime)_

_No mucho que decir, simplemente que agradezco reviews, favoritos y todo lo que le quieran dar a esta humilde historia, agradeciendo de antemano el tiempo que quieran tomarse... no es obligatorio pero es bien recibido... todo vale :3_

_Bueno... Feliz 2014 a todos los que leen mis fics! MoyaMoya-chin se despide! (°-.\)~_


	5. Intento 3

_Capitulo 4.-_

**_._**

**_Intento 3: Ni siquiera tratar ser Punk._**

**_._**

Desde "esos" incidentes y que mi rostro aún sienta represalias por esto mismo… No más deporte para mí. Debía pensar algo más, por lo que tomé simplemente la opción que me parecía más sencilla.

Soy un adolescente, y como tal, debo de pasar por todas las modas ¿no? Por lo menos quiero pensar de esta positiva forma acerca de aquello. Ser punk, con toda la extensión de la palabra, no parecía ser tan complicado, por lo menos según internet no era la gran cosa, pero aún así estaba aterrado por la idea.

_¿Tendré que cortarme el cabello?_

_¿Tendré que tintarme el cabello?_

_¿Tendré que perforarme las orejas?_

_¿Tendré que perforarme alguna parte de mi cuerpo?_

_¿Tendré que tatuarme?_

_¿Tendré que ser un buscapleitos?_

_¿Tendré que fumar sin que Hibari-san me descubra?_

_¿Tendré que…Ser como Gokudera-kun?_

Quizás acerté en todo, y eso es lo más atemorizante al final y al cabo. Gokudera Hayato da miedo, nadie está en contra de esta afirmación, y su fama de maleante no la creó aquí en Namimori, si no que la trae desde Italia… y eso hace todo más escalofriante para mí.

Al pasar un par de horas con él al día, lo conozco en cierto modo y su forma de actuar, vivir y de desenvolverse con los demás es tan distinta a la mía, que se ve como un desafío volverme un "maleante" de un día para otro, sin tener del todo claro que es ser exactamente un chico como él. Por eso llamé a la persona más cercana a Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto, para que me aconsejara ligeramente. Yamamoto simplemente rió a carcajadas indicándome que ser "punk" no era tan simple como yo pensaba. Que era más que una simple moda que todos seguiremos en algún momento y que Gokudera se lo tomaba muy enserio.

_Me asusté nuevamente._

Me senté en frente de la computadora e investigué acerca de ser Punk… era muy complicado. Ir en contra del sistema y escuchar mucha gritona definitivamente no era lo mío. A mí me gustaba escuchar música feliz y de amor no de rebelión y odio. Me gustaba mi cabello y no me agradaba mucho la idea de tintármelo de algún color. Además, aún podía recordar como hace un par de meses Gokudera-kun llegó con las orejas perforadas, y ni siquiera una perforación, si no que tres por cada oreja… ¿No teníamos ya suficientes agujeros como para querer hacerse más? Pero si eso haría acércame más a mi mano derecha y quizás ganarme el corazón de Kyoko-chan, quizás tenga en mente cambiar de opinión.

Tomé mi billetera y caminé en dirección al centro comercial. Al llegar, me paré enfrente de la tienda favorita de Gokudera-kun, pero como mis piernas temblaban como gelatina no pude moverme ni un centímetro de la entrada. Veía la gente en su interior, con esos peinados extravagantes y brazos tatuados... Ya estaba rindiéndome, sin siquiera intentarlo.

Di vuelta sobre mi eje y vi a Gokudera sentado a lo lejos, mirando con desdén a la gente que pasaba mientras daba un par de caladas a su cigarrillo… Cigarrillo… pensé que quizás ese sería un buen comienzo. Fui a la tabaquería y pedí que me dieran algunos.

_Se rió la vendedora._

_Se rió la gente del lugar._

_Se rió el guardia._

_Se rió el niñito pequeño a mi lado._

_Se rió… hasta el gato que estaba descansando._

Pero antes de que las risas aumentaran, decidí salir corriendo, protegiendo lo poco y nada que me quedaba de dignidad. Por lo que recurrí a lo que no quería, a pedírselo directamente a Gokudera-kun.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguien, pero luego de intercambiar algunas señas con esa persona, accedió reacio, regalándome uno de sus cigarrillos junto con el encendedor. Estuve un largo tiempo tratando de sacar fuego del instrumento, sin resultado hasta que sacó una fuerte flama logrando prender el cigarrillo. No recordaba exactamente que pasó luego de eso, simplemente sé que me llevé la nicotina a los labios y que empecé a toser fuertemente, el pecho me dolía a horrores y ni siquiera había pasado de la primera calada…

Cuando recuperé el conocimiento, estaba en una cama de hospital, con cables unidos a mi cuerpo y ese raro artefacto en mi boca. _"¡Hieee! ¡Q-Que me pasó!"_ pensé alarmado, mirando para todos lados, cuando vi el rostro preocupado de Kyoko-chan, suspirando con alivio al ver que estaba mejor.

_- Eres un tonto, Tsuna-kun. ¿Sabes que pudiste haber muerto? Me tenías muy preocupada._ – murmuró lastimeramente, soltando pequeñitas lagrimas a la vez.

"_¡Q-Q-Q-Q-Que! ¿Y-Y-Y-Yo iba a m-m-morir?" _

Pensé, traté de pararme rápidamente, pero un fuerte dolor en el pecho me detuvo, logrando recostarme nuevamente en la camilla.

_- ¿Cómo se te ocurre fumar uno de los cigarrillos de Gokudera-kun? ¿Reborn-chan no te había dicho que eran muy peligrosos_? -… Ahora que lo pienso, Reborn nunca me había mencionado ese detalle. Pero no tenía cabeza para eso, solo veía a Kyoko-chan frente a mis ojos, mirándome con una ternura que lograba derretirme. "Ah… es tan linda". Pero me sentía culpable a la vez, la hice preocuparse mucho, demasiado. La miré avergonzado, susurrando un "Lo siento", a lo que recibí un pequeño y casto beso sobre mi frente.

_- No importa que hagas… Siempre te cuidaré, Tsuna-kun_. – me sonrió tiernamente, dándome mi medicina y tomándome de la mano antes de caer en un sueño profundo. "Debió quedarse toda la noche cuidándome", pensé enternecido. Pero el dolor en mi pecho parecía ser diminuto a comparación de la felicidad que llenaba mi cuerpo, con mis manos entrelazadas con las contrarias y un fuerte sonrojo en mis mejillas mientras miraba su angelical rostro dormir con cansancio.

El sueño también me vencía, y sin más me dormí, pero sin antes escuchar una voz distante que decía… _"Tche… Si ni siquiera va a intentarlo, mejor no se hubiera tomado la molestia"_ Pero no le tomé importancia a ese consejo nuevamente, mi mente no tenía lugar para algo ajeno a mi acompañante.

Había aprendido dos cosas hoy.

Uno, Los cigarrillos de Gokudera deberían estar prohibidos por el gobierno.

Y Dos, que el rostro de Kyoko al dormir era lo más adorable que había visto hasta ese instante. Al final de cuentas, no había sido _tan _malo probarlos.

**_Intento tres: Fallado completamente y con un pulmón herido._**

**_._**

* * *

**__****_© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_**

* * *

**_Moya-chin dice:_**

_Hola gente, yo aquí actualizando este fic._

_Este capitulo es... interesante, pero no se espanten, en el próximo capitulo se explicará las razones.. (Spoiler! Reborn malvado al ataque)._

_Lo siento, pero por ahora actualizaré solo este fic, pero solo por ahora. No he tenido mucho tiempo libre, y como estos capitulos no son de más de mil palabras no me toma tanto tiempo escribirlos, por lo que actualizaré solo esta historia por ahora. A mis otros fics, me gusta ponerles más atención y tardar más en escribirlos para que sean extensos y que cubran todas mis expectativas... espero que no les moleste x3_

_Bueno... pronto subiré el proximo cap... asi que por ahora disfruten de este xD_

_Sin mas que decir, además de agreceder a todos los lectores y a las que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review... Arigato!, bueno... agradeceré de antemano todos lo reviews, favoritos o lo que sea... todo el bienvenido ^^_

_MoyaMoya-chin se despide! (*...\\)y_


	6. Omake 2

_Omake. Capitulo 2.-_

_**Si no lo hacemos, moriremos.**_

…

_- ¡Idiota Holgazán! ¿Te vas a levantar de una vez?_

_- Mnh… Cinco minutos más…_

_- ¡Maldito!_

Y la insólita paciencia se acabó, durando un tiempo record hasta ahora (veinte segundos). El peliplata golpeó el sillón hasta botar al moreno de este mismo, viendo luego como se levantaba acariciándose su parte trasera por el golpe. Aún no entendía porque lo dejó quedarse, o porque se tomaba la molestia de despertarlo en la mañana… Oh, claro que recordaba eso ultimo, y era lo que lo traía de pésimo humor.

_- ¡Tu quisiste que lo hiciéramos!_ – gritó burlón en tono de defensa Yamamoto, tomando un vaso de leche. Gokudera quiso matarlo en ese instante, claro que quiso hacerlo. No sabía si quería ponerle de mal humor, o simplemente despertó con ganas de joderle el día… pero cualquiera de ambas opciones le irritaba esa mañana más de lo común.

_- ¡Tú me convenciste, Idiota! Por tu culpa me duele el trasero al sentarme_. – quejumbró, sacándole una de sus risitas a Yamamoto. Gokudera estaba demasiado molesto, más de lo normal, y todo por culpa de ese idiota que no encontraba mejor cosa que hacer que molestarlo y abrazarlo, sabiendo cuanto odiaba eso.

_- ¡Ha, Ha! Pero no estuvo mal ¿No_? – trató de sacarle el lado positivo el moreno, colocándose la ropa que el peliplata le había prestado. El italiano simplemente lo golpeo en su brazo, su orgullo no le permitía aceptar que si lo habían pasado bien y que al final si valía la pena el dolor en sus caderas… Claro que no lo diría, ese idiota no ganaría, por lo que actuó nuevamente su malhumor.

_**- ¡Pero si solo vimos unas malditas películas!**_

Exclamó irritado el peliplata, dejando el tema como terminado antes de que atentara a romper las facciones del moreno que reía avergonzado al recordarlo. Si, Yamamoto había insistido en quedarse a dormir en el departamento de Gokudera para ver el maratón de películas de niños pequeños que iban a dar, y como acabó cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, no tuvieron la energía suficiente como para trasladarse a la alcoba y durmieron en el suelo… lo que lograba el dolor en el trasero de ambos.

Gokudera le mandó una mirada furiosa antes de colocarse su chaqueta de cuero y rebuscar las llaves de su casa dentro de esta misma. Yamamoto lo miraba confundido, hasta que notó que el peliplata salía de la casa gritando que se apurara de una buena vez. Quizás era absurdo de parte de Yamamoto siquiera pensarlo… pero creyó que era una cita.

_- ¡Claro que no es una cita, I-Idiota! Vamos al centro comercial por tu gran idea de decirle al Décimo de que se convirtiera en "Punk", así que mueve tu trasero y acompáñame._ – dijo el peliplata, caminando en dirección al centro comercial, sin esperar al beisbolista que lo perseguía por detrás… quizás no había sido buena idea proponerle eso a Tsuna.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, divisaron al castaño a lo lejos, paralizado enfrente de la tienda recurrente del peliplata. Yamamoto carcajeo al verlo, y rió más aún cuando lo vio entrando a la tabaquería.

_- ¡Ha, Ha! El chiquitín tenía razón, Tsuna no se atrevería a entrar a la tienda y entraría a la tabaquería… tal como lo planeamos._

_- Tche… No creí que funcionaría, pero aun así traje los cigarrillos que me dio Reborn-san…_

Sí, todo lo había planeado Reborn. Pero entrar en los detalles era otra historia demasiado larga para contar en esos momentos cronometrados, donde Gokudera debía convertirse en un Ninja y sentarse en algún banquillo visible para el castaño y, si todo iba como lo planeado, Tsuna se rendiría de intentarlo por sí solo y le pediría cigarrillos al italiano… Y Reborn había acertado nuevamente. Tsuna había requerido un cigarrillo del peliplata, totalmente avergonzado y nervioso.

Gokudera miró en dirección a Yamamoto, pidiendo algún socorro para su situación, pero este simplemente le indicó _"Si no lo hacemos, moriremos."_… Y era cierto. Reborn los había amenazado a ambos a muerte, y todavía les quedaba muchas cosas por vivir y experimentar como para morir a causa de las poderosas balas del Hitman… y eso era lo que los tenía así de nerviosos y presionados. Gokudera simplemente fulminó con la mirada a Yamamoto, quien reía a carcajadas en su escondite, y le entregó el cigarrillo que Reborn le había dado a Tsuna algo reacio. Luego de la lucha de Tsuna por hacer funcionar el encendedor, su garganta siquiera soportó un pequeño residuo de humo en ella, por lo que comenzó a jadear fuertemente y a esforzar de más su pobre garganta.

_- Ya váyanse… Yo me encargaré de Dame-Tsuna. _

Eso había dicho Reborn, apareciendo de la nada misma a llevarse a Tsuna al hospital, dejando a ambos chicos en un estado de confusión total… pero nuevamente tuvieron que acatar, solo por amor a sus cortas vidas. **_Al final no había sido buena idea hacer fumar a Tsuna._ **Caminaron devuelta al departamento del peliplata, luego de una larga discusión protagonizada a la mitad de la calle y no exenta de una variedad de insultos y groserías provenientes de la boca de cierto italiano.

_- ¡Ha, Ha! Ese Tsuna nunca va a entender que Sasagawa gusta de él ¿No?_

_- Tche… El Décimo es demasiado distraído como para notarlo._

_- Pero me he divertido haciendo de Cupido junto a Gokudera._

_- ¡Déjate de idioteces! No es como si hiciéramos por gusto…_ - No lo hacían por gusto, eso estaba claro. No en todas las tardes de videojuegos en el cuarto de Yamamoto aparecía Reborn con un aura asesina amenazando a muerte si no obedecían a sus peticiones. Y eso era lo que los tenía ocupados en su tiempo de ocio y salidas al parque, sin olvidar que los traía nerviosos y temerosos… no sabían cómo reaccionaría Reborn a los resultados, además del hecho de que el castaño no se lo tomaba con total seriedad y Kyoko podría aburrirse después de un tiempo.

_**Pero si no lo hacían, Morirían.**_

* * *

_**© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato **__**hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©**_

* * *

_MoyaMoya-chin dice:_

_... Nada que decir, solo espero que disfruten el segundo omake! Esperaré ansiosa todos los reviews, favoritos o lo que quieran dejar, se agradecen de antemano. Tambien agradezco a las personas que siguen este fic y... que me tiene paciencia ^^._

_Nos vemos en la próxima actu! Moyax-chin se despide! \(*-\) (/-*)/_


	7. Intento 4

_Capítulo 5._

_**::**_

_**Intento Cuatro: Miembro del Comité de disciplina.**_

_**::**_

No sé como Reborn me convenció de aquello, o porque yo me dejo convencer con cualquier truco barato… Pero ya no puedo retractarme, menos ahora.

Ya llevaba aproximadamente una hora parado en la puerta de la oficina de Hibari-san, mis piernas no respondían a ningún llamado y no paraban de temblar, mi corazón iba a mil por hora y un par de veces recé por mi rostro. No estoy completamente seguro de si esta es una buena idea, pero no pierdo mucho con tratar, más humillación no debe ser.

Le pedí a Gokudera-kun y a Yamamoto que se fueran sin mí, por suerte no se negaron más de lo normal, pero no parecían muy molestos por ello. Aunque no sé que se traen esos dos, no tengo mucho tiempo para preocuparme de ello. Más aún en mi posición, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, recordé que mamá no le gustaba que regresara solo a casa, y aún no puedo reunir la suficiente valentía para simplemente golpear la puerta. Nadie podía juzgarme por aquello, por primera vez puedo pensar de esa forma.

_Él es de Tercer año._

_Él es el jefe del Comité Disciplinado._

_Él es indiferente_

_Él es un chico sediento de sangre. _

_Él es el Guardián más fuerte, claro, Según Reborn._

_Él es terrorífico._

_Él es… Hibari Kyoya._

Y nadie osaba a aparecerse en su oficina por cualquier trivialidad. Nuevamente dudé de todo este experimento, más ahora que mi vida corre un gran peligro, pero no puedo darme por vencido tan fácilmente, sin siquiera intentarlo bien, como pasó con Gokudera-kun hace unos días. Decidido golpee la puerta, arrepintiendo enseguida, pero ya no pude hacer nada cuando escuché un "Pasa, Sawada Tsunayoshi" desde adentro. Giré la perilla lentamente, mis manos sudaban y mis piernas todavía no cesaban su nerviosismo. Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta del todo, Hibari estaba posando su filosa mirada sobre mí, logrando erizarme el cabello totalmente.

_- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado y no puedo perder el tiempo con Herbívoros como tú._

Eso simplemente dijo, volviendo su mirada a las hojas que tenía sobre su escritorio. Quería decir a que venía, pero por el mero nerviosismo mis cuerdas vocales no soltaban nada más que gritillos. "Hiiee..." solté en un susurro casi inaudible, de la simple presión que creía sentir. Nadie me estaba obligando después de todo. Inhalé un buen bocado de aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

_- Esto… Yo… Q-Quería pedirte a-algo_. – dije, mis labios temblaban inevitablemente y no podía mantenerle la mirada aunque quisiera. Hibari era demasiado aterrador, todos lo tenían claro. Su pelo azabache tan liso y largo, logrando darle una expresión terrorífica cuando escondía la mirada entre su cabello. Unos ojos azul metálicos afilados e inexpresivos, al igual que su grave y lenta voz… Era el terror de todos los alumnos del colegio, claro, salvo a Gokudera y a Yamamoto que disfrutaban internamente de provocarlo. Eran unos tontos.

_- ¿Hmn?_ – solo hizo ese simple sonido en respuesta, poniéndome mucho más nervioso. Miraba el alrededor del cuarto evitando su mirada, era tan filosa que no la soportaba sobre mí. Movía mis dedos sin descanso, y de mi boca no salían más que titubeos hasta que sentí como se cabreaba visiblemente.

_- B-Bueno Yo… ¡Quiero pertenecer al comité de disciplina!_ – grité con mis ojos fuertemente cerrados, sentí como posaba la mirada en mí por un instante y cuando la quitó yo abrí mis ojos, observando esa pequeña sonrisa que tenía en la comisura de sus labios.

_-… De acuerdo._ – simplemente respondió, escribiendo algunas cosas en los papeles que miraba antes. Dentro de mi mente no podía creerlo "¿Enserio? ¡¿Enserio?!", eso se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez de pura felicidad de mi parte. Mis pupilas se dilataron totalmente cuando vi que me entregaba un sobre, simplemente lo recibí totalmente sorprendido.

_- Llévaselo a Kusakabe Tetsuya, si regresas vivo significa que mereces estar en el comité. – dijo_ nuevamente, sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada. Sentí una pizca de maldad en sus palabras, pero estaba tan feliz que lo dejé pasar, saliendo corriendo del colegio dando un par de saltitos en el proceso. No sabía donde exactamente estaba Kusakabe-san, pero debía encontrarlo como fuera, caminando son una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Sin percatarme de ello choqué con alguien, tirándonos al suelo a ambos, cuando el dolor cesó fijé la mirada en la otra persona, logrando sacar un grito de sorpresa de mi boca.

_- ¡Oh! Tsuna-kun._ – dijo Kyoko, que llevaba un regalo entre sus manos y un sonrojo en su rostro. La saludé de regreso y pidió acompañarme, en ese momento un sonrojo cubrió todo mi rostro y un efervescente "¡Claro!" nació en mí. Caminamos juntos en busca del chico, la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, era algo que no podía evitar y ella solo reía cuando me descubría. En realidad parecíamos novios, lo que sacó un mayor sonrojo en mi rostro.

Íbamos por un oscuro callejón, cuando escuchamos a lo lejos la voz de Kusakabe-san. Me acerqué rápidamente hacia su paradero, pero cuando llegué pude observar como peleaba con un chico que se me hacía conocido, pero no podía recordarlo. Traté de evitar problemas, pero el delincuente terminó por descubrirme y Kusakabe-san no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.

_- ¡Oye! ¡Tú eres el chico que se junta con Gokudera-sempai! ¿No?... Esta es mi oportunidad para partirte el rostro._ – me amenazó, arremangando su camiseta y acariciando provocativamente sus puños. Luego de un rato pude recordar el rostro del chico, había visto a Gokudera-kun hablar con él un par de veces… Logrando un mayor susto en mí, después de todo los delincuentes se juntan entre ellos. Aunque en vez de mirarme a mí, tenía la mirada posada en Kyoko-chan, lo que quizás sacó el instinto valiente que guardaba.

Retrocedí unos pasos, resguardando a Kyoko tras de mí, recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo en mi mejilla izquierda, y luego uno en la derecha. Dolía, dolía y mucho, pero no detenía mi posición para defender a Kyoko, le bastó dos pares de golpes para dejarme tirado en suelo jadeando fuertemente. Kyoko me llamaba insistentemente, pero cada vez sus súplicas se hicieron más lejanas y distantes, mis parpados pesaban y mi cabeza dolía a horrores… Lo último que sentí fue como algo húmedo caía en mi frente.

No sabía cuando tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero me despertó el insistente llamado de Ryohei a mi lado. "¡Oye, Sawada! ¡Resiste al Extremo!", escuchaba a lo lejos, lentamente abriendo mis parpados hasta fijar mi mirada en mi preocupado sempai.

_- ¡Oh, Que alivio! Kyoko estaba muy preocupada, hasta lloraba al extremo… -_ dijo, con una seriedad bastante insólita en él. Me sentí mal, no era mi intención hacer sentir tan responsable a Kyoko-chan, tanto así como para lograr sus lagrimas… No las merecía, no las merecía. Era un idiota, puse en peligro su vida por mi deseo tan egoísta e infantil, arriesgando muchas cosas con ello, incluyendo la separación con mis mejores amigos, la decepción de otros, y la tristeza de la chica de la cual he estado enamorado tanto tiempo que ni siquiera puedo recordar cuando este amor se volvió visible.

Kyoko es una chica hermosa, dueña totalmente de mi corazón, y lo último que hubiera pedido como resultado de esta locura era que llorara por mí, que se preocupara tanto por mí, después de todo estoy acostumbrado a tanta pelea y palizas de este tipo. No estoy seguro si es buena o mala esta corazonada de parte de ella por protegerme, aunque fuese un buen indicio de proceso en mi plan, no era de mi regocijo que una chica llorara, fuera quien fuera. Golpee levemente el suelo, reprimiendo cada sentimiento de culpabilidad que recorría mi cuerpo.

_**Intento Cuatro: Fallido y con las lágrimas de Kyoko.**_

* * *

_********__© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_

* * *

_Moya-chin dice:_

_¡Hola! Como me había propuesto, escribí los capítulos que tenía en deuda Yei! __Este lo tenía listo desde ayer, pero me dió bastante pereza subirlo... Lo siento. _

_No mucho más que decir, agradezco a los seguidores de esta historia, y todo comentario que quieran dejar, como siempre no son obligatorios ni nada por el estilo, pero los recibiré gustosa. Moyax se despide hasta la proxima actualización (que espero que no tarde mucho) Bye Bye! (-..-)~ ~(-..-) ~(-...-)~_


End file.
